


atramental aesthetic

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dress Up, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami still hasn't quite adjusted to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atramental aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tormalyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormalyne/gifts).



> written for the "dressup" prompt at kink_bingo. i haven't been able to write long in forever...

"It is really too bad," Akashi said, nearly flat, to the point that Kagami can't quite tell if he's joking or not. "that it would be almost impossible to find a women's kimono for you."

They were both standing in front of the full length mirror in Kagami's bathroom, and Kagami was currently in the process of trying to fix the kimono that Akashi was forcing him to wear. Or he had been, until Akashi had decided to say _that_. 

"What's _that_ gotta do with anything?"

"The aesthetics of men's kimono are just a little dull. You agree, don't you?" Akashi gives him a smirk, as he adjusts the obi, barely.

"I just think kimono are a pain in the ass." That's the truth, too— Kagami had never been instilled with any great love of traditional culture. And that was the entire point of this outing, or at least that was the only way it made sense, for Akashi to come over and say, _You're putting this on, don't ask questions_ , because you didn't get dressed up just to stay in the house.

"I shouldn't have bothered asking." Akashi's voice is neutral, though, as he steps back after he's deigned the obi to be tied properly. "After all, you're a troglodyte."

Kagami just sort of grimaced at the mirror, trying to come up with something to say back to that, because he knew it was an _insult_ , but he wasn't sure what kind. Akashi simply stands there, observing Kagami with something like amusement, for a little while, until it becomes quite certain that Kagami won't actually come _up_ with any sort of retort. 

"Do you really hate it that much?"

Kagami looks back in the mirror, to take a look at himself. The kimono _is_ plain, or at least, he can't think of any other word to describe it. It's black and the material is a little dull (wasn't there a technical term for that?), but it was flattering, in its own way. He turns back to look at Akashi as he speaks.

"... No, it looks fine. I just feel like I'm wearing a really thick bathrobe or some shit."

"You need to learn, Taiga. You need to learn where you are and you need to learn how to act like you belong here. You're Japanese, aren't you? You'd think after four years back here you would've learned."

Four years. Kagami winced at the thought, almost. He'd never meant to stay in Japan this long, not originally. He was supposed to come here for high school, defeat the Generation of Miracles, and then go back to the States, go to school in Los Angeles, and forget this ever happened. Forget that he'd tried, to fit in somewhere that he never had. 

But he hadn't defeated the Generation of Miracles, not fully. There had always been that one member that he'd never been able to defeat, that had always managed to hold Seirin down, all three years. And he was standing right behind him, judging the way his fucking obi looked. It was strange how these kinds of things worked out. Now that he and Akashi played on the same university team, he'd never be able to defeat him.

"That's 'cause for the first three, I wasn't planning on staying."

And now he had something to stay for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alabaster Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031837) by [bob2ff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff)




End file.
